Combustion chamber tubes are used to accommodate the propellant charge for airbags, belt pre-tensioning systems or other restraint systems in vehicles. These are ordinarily produced from tubular initial parts on which various crimping, embossing, sizing and stamping processes are conducted. This machining ordinarily occurs in special-purpose hydraulic machines in which the individual work steps are separate from each other, which can lead to synchronization and quality problems. The production rate is also restricted.